Welcome Back
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, KakaIru] Somehow, that irritating, lovable one eyed perv had wormed his way into Iruka’s life, and it didn’t look like he planned on leaving anytime soon.


**Title:** Welcome Back

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **809

**Summary/Description: **Somehow, that irritating, lovable one-eyed perv had wormed his way into Iruka's life, and it didn't look like he planned on leaving anytime soon.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Shounen-ai. Maybe OOC. I dunno, this is the first time I'm playing with Iruka, and the first time I'm doing KakaIru. Spoilers there are teh none.

**A/N: **This was incredibly fun to write. So much so, that I finished it in under an hour; a mean feat for me, I assure you. Not too sure if I quite got their personalities right… something still seems a bit iffy to me, but feh.

**Dedication: **For Aki-omoi-san. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

Iruka kicked open his front door, juggling the numerous bags of grocery in his arms. He walked inside of his apartment, rested the bags on the floor, and turned back around to lock the door. That done, he turned, and found a sleepy-eyed, unmasked Kakashi rummaging through the grocery. 

"Yipes!"

"Evening to you too. Got anything to eat in here?"

The teacher, recovering his wits with shinobi quickness, glared at the silver-haired man as he swiped the bags away, and headed to the kitchen. The Jounin followed him doggedly.

"When did you get back from the mission?" Iruka asked by way of answer. He set the bags down on the counter top, and began to put the things away. Doing so, he glanced back surreptitiously at his boyfriend; at the scruffy, yet impossibly handsome face he hadn't seen in three weeks.

"This morning." Kakashi yawned hugely, and scratched his head. Iruka smiled circumspectly, putting away the beef in the icebox. It always pleased him to see the Copy Nin so loosened and casual when at his place; he didn't think the Jounin let down his guard, or his mask, anywhere else. Shaking those thoughts away, he tried to pay attention to what his companion was saying. "…to my apartment at first, but it looked musty and depressing, and everything in the fridge had either turned to penicillin, or was well on its way there. So…"

"So you thought you'd come here, and mooch off of me," the Chuunin finished dryly.

"Precisely. So, what'd you bring to eat? Your cupboards and fridge are practically bare."

"They are?" The brunet furrowed his brows. "I could have sworn that there were some things left this morning when I left."

"This morning when you left, indeed," the Ninjutsu specialist murmured. (Translation: I ate everything you had that I deemed edible, and I'm still hungry.)

Iruka sighed in a put-upon sort of way, though he really wasn't.

"So," Kakashi began for the third time, "What've you got to eat?"

Iruka glowered at him mildly, and finally answered.

"Incidentally, lots of stuff. Unfortunately, all of them need to be cooked. And, regrettably, none of them are going to cook themselves, and nor am I." He gave the Jounin a sideways glance. "If you'll recall, it was I who prepared the meal the last time we ate together."

"Which was three weeks ago," Kakashi saw fit to remind him.

"Completely beside the point," the teacher shot back.

"So what _is_ the point?" Kakashi hopped up onto the counter next to him.

"I'm not cooking."

"So you want _me_ to make dinner?"

"That would be the obvious alternative."

"You haven't kissed me since I got back."

"I said I'm _not_… eh?"

Kakashi leant over quickly, kissed him soundly and thoroughly on the mouth, and snapped back before the Chuunin could react.

Iruka stared at Kakashi, and blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, realised that he had nothing to say, snapped it shut, and shoved a box of cereal into the cupboard.

"So, I guess we're ordering out, then?" He didn't just sound smug; no, the one-eyed perv _radiated_ it. "How does ramen sound to you?"

Iruka cleared his throat.

"Erm… no. I had it last night."

"Great. Beef or chicken ramen?"

"No. I'm tired of ramen."

"Pork it is." Kakashi said this while sliding off the counter and padding to the phone.

Iruka stared at his back, and valiantly tried to dismiss how… _normal_ this all felt; the banter, the arguments, the closeness. Iruka wasn't quite sure of when or how, but the irritating, yet lovable one-eyed perv had wormed his way into his life, and it didn't look like he planned on leaving anytime soon. The Chuunin, who had lived alone since he was ten, now had an extra toothbrush nestled next to his own, a musky scent on his sheets that didn't belong to him, and porn books on his dresser. And what made it all so otherworldly, was that he didn't _mind_.

"It's good to have you back," he said, softly, as if he wasn't sure that he wanted his companion to hear.

"I know," Kakashi replied offhandedly, flipping through the phone book, and ignored the scowl that was thrown his way. "Do you know if Ichiraku delivers?"

"How should I know?" Iruka said it with a snarl, but had a smile on his face.

"I dunno. You're always taking the brat there, aren't you?"

"I don't treat him _that_ often. Oh, and speaking of Naruto, did you hear about what your illustrious student did to the walls of the training grounds last week?"

"_My_ student, is it now? Wasn't it you who wanted to keep him under your wing and coddle him to your heart's delight?"

"Coddle? I'll have you know that I do no such thing as _coddling_; I _nurture_…"

* * *

**A/N: **Utterly brilliant? Something you'd scrape off the bottom of your shoe? Let me know what you think. :-) 


End file.
